


Afternoon Delight

by anastiel



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Bathroom Sex, Butt Plugs, Coming Untouched, Dom/sub Undertones, Fluff and Smut, Jensen is a brat, Jensen is a slut, Jus in Bello Convention, M/M, Quickies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-09 00:26:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18905764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anastiel/pseuds/anastiel
Summary: It is one thing for Jensen to be completed turned on in the privacy of his own hotel room. It’s another for him to be turned on in the middle of autos during JIB. As per usual, Misha is to blame.Set right before the Cockles panel at JIB10.





	Afternoon Delight

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you Jensen and Misha for the fascinating story as to why you were 40 minutes late to your panel. Here is my version. :)

It is one thing for Jensen to be completed turned on in the privacy of his own hotel room. It’s another for him to be turned on in the middle of autos during JIB. As per usual, Misha is to blame.

Ever since this morning when Misha decided to walk out of their bathroom wearing his infuriatingly attractive Lust or Bust t-shirt, leather jacket, and unfortunately well-fitting pants, Jensen has been dying.

Literally. His body has been in a near constant state of low-burning arousal the entire goddamn day. It’s partially due to the butt plug Misha stuck up his ass just in case they had time for a quickie later, but Misha and the cockiness of his entire _look_ does things to him.

It doesn’t help that first thing this morning they had photo ops and Misha found excuses to touch him periodically throughout the day. Jensen is a bad combo of touch-starved and horny mess. Now, it’s almost time for their panel together and Jensen isn’t sure he can get through it without getting off beforehand.

Jensen manages to finish the rest of autos with little trouble and tries not to vibrate out of his body when Misha gets a hand on his shoulder as they leave the auto room. He lingers for few seconds, squeezes his shoulder and then slides it down and off Jensen’s arm.

Infuriating.

Jensen doesn’t exactly plan to drag Misha into the bathroom on their way to the stage, but he sees his chance and takes it. They’re surrounded by security as they head down the hallway towards the stage, which is going to make this more difficult.

He steels his face and gets into acting mode and turns to Misha with a quizzical look, “Hey, you got something,” gesturing vaguely at Misha’s chin.

Misha frowns and swipes at his chin with his fingers, and squints when he sees nothing on his hand.

“No, it’s... a little to the left,” Jensen says, and Misha tries again to no avail, since there isn’t actually anything on his face.

“You know what,” Jensen says, grabbing the back of Misha’s jacket, “Let’s just go check it out in the bathroom.”

Misha looks up at him with a heated look as he _gets it_ , and rolls his eyes but moves towards Jensen anyway.

“We’ll be right back!” Jensen says, apologetically to the group of bodyguards, as he drags Misha into the bathroom.

He half-shoves Misha forward while he fumbles with the lock, checking twice before turning around and sees Misha looking at him with a quirked brow.

“What?” Jensen asks.

“You are the least subtle person alive.”

Jensen nods and gives him a little shrug because, well he isn’t wrong.

“So,” Jensen starts, taking a few steps closer to Misha. “Does that mean you aren’t going fuck me or?”

“Oh my god, Jensen,” Misha says. He starts laughing and just looks at him in that affectionate way he does when Jensen has done something annoying but Misha secretly loves it.

“That’s not an answer,” Jensen replies with a saucy smirk. He knows he’s being a brat, only because egging Misha on will definitely get the desired reaction.

“Get over here.”

Jensen does as he’s told, but takes his sweet time, sauntering over to Misha. He stops half a foot away, just out of reach, and waggles his eyebrows.

“You’re in a mood,” Misha remarks. He reaches out and pulls Jensen in by his belt loops until they’re pressed flush together. Jensen can’t help the whine that escapes his throat from that bare amount of impact.

“You’re the one who put the plug up my ass so I think you only have yourself to blame.”

“Is that so?” Misha asks. He presses a wet, open-mouthed kiss along the line of Jensen’s jaw, sliding down to his neck.

“Yep,” Jensen manages to squeak out, hands fumbling to grab onto something to keep himself on his feet. His palms settle on Misha’s hips, right above his belt and he uses that to tug Misha even closer and grinds against him.

Misha sighs out heavy on Jensen’s neck, gets a hold of Jensen’s ass with his big hands and spins them so Jensen’s back slams against the wall. It knocks the breath out of him in a good way, makes his cock thicken even more inside his jeans. This is _exactly what he wanted._ When Jensen looks up at him Misha is right there so close, eyes blown wide with arousal.

Jensen wants Misha to kiss him, needs it like fucking air, but knows that if he tries to make the first move he won’t get very far. So he waits, lips parted, barely holding himself back from full on panting.

Misha finally touches him after what seems like an eternity of _looking_ at each other. He tips Jensen’s chin up with his thumb and swipes his index finger over Jensen’s bottom lip. Jensen licks him because he can and gets a little rush when Misha full on grins.

Misha chuckles, shaking his head at him. “Love you.”

“Gross.”

“Shut up,” Misha replies, and finally kisses him.

It’s more tongue than anything, not that Jensen is complaining. He kisses back just as greedy, licking into Misha’s mouth and getting him to moan into their kiss. Jensen tries to simultaneously pull Misha closer to him, grinding their cocks together underneath denim, while also fumbling with Misha’s belt buckle. The more of these he gets, the more difficult they are to undo. Jensen huffs into Misha’s mouth, flattens his hands on Misha’s belt and feels Misha laugh against his lips.

“Let me get it,” Misha murmurs. He moves Jensen’s hand and places them onto his own belt.

Jensen makes it a race for himself, trying to get his own pants down off his ass before Misha undos his own. He wins, but doesn’t feel very successful for long when Misha’s slides his hands around to Jensen’s ass to toy with the plug he stuck in him this morning.

“You kept it in,” Misha says, sounding more self-satisfied than he has any right to as he slowly works said plug out of Jensen’s ass.

“No shit, Misha. I’m not just going to sneak away to the bathroom pull a plug out of my ass and keep it in my pocket all day.”

Jensen doesn’t know why he keeps trying to talk, when all of his words come out in a stream of gasped syllables. Especially now that the plug is on the floor and Misha has his fingers up Jensen’s ass, opening him up a little more.

“True, but you also like feeling full all the time, don’t you?”

The blush that heats up Jensen’s face in response to Misha’s words is a doozy. He can’t speak, so he ducks his head and nods instead.

“Hey,” Misha says, a little softer. “Look at me.”

Jensen does, looks right into his eyes and the next thing he knows Misha’s soft lips are brushing his. He kisses softer this time, gentle slip-slide of their mouths together while he works Jensen open. It doesn’t take much for Jensen to be ready, the plug having done most of Misha’s work for him.

What Jensen isn’t expecting is for Misha to reach into his jacket pocket and pull out a miniature bottle of lube.

“You just keep lube in your pocket? Since when?” Jensen grunts, trying not to lose his goddamn mind watching as Misha slicks up his cock with a loose fist.

“Only today,” Misha replies. He tosses the bottle onto the floor where it echoes loudly on the tile.

“You knew I wouldn’t be able to wait until we got back to the hotel,” Jensen says, breathless from Misha’s thick fingers in his ass and in wonder at how well Misha knows him.

“No, I planned on it. You’re practically insatiable.” Misha’s grin is feral as he drags his fingers out of Jensen’s ass and moves to grip the back of Jensen’s upper thighs and ass.

“Now, up.”

Jensen knows what’s coming and still isn’t prepared when Misha lifts him up, and slowly thrusts into him. He yelps in surprise and wraps his arms around Misha’s neck, clasping his hands together and holds on.

Misha pauses, once he’s thick and full inside Jensen, eyes darting over Jensen’s face as Jensen desperately tries to catch his breath.

“You good?” Misha asks.

“Yeah,” Jensen replies, sucking in a shaky breath. “Fuck me.”

Misha grins, and tightens his grip on Jensen’s thighs and the meat of his ass, enough that there will be bruises later.

Misha fucks him quick and fast, it’s all they have time for, so Jensen clings to him, rests his head on Misha’s shoulder and doesn’t bother to stifle his moans. He really hopes the walls are soundproof. The quick snap of Misha’s hips driving right into his prostate nearly every time is enough to make Jensen see white, make him a shaky mess struggling to stay up in Misha’s arms. He’s been on edge all day, it won’t take much to push him over.

He gets close embarrassingly fast, and starts muttering nonsense into Misha’s ear. Misha fucks him harder, just like he knows Jensen needs. Jensen buries his face in Misha’s neck when he comes, finding the space between his shirt and his neck and presses his lips to Misha’s collarbone while he tries to stop himself from screaming. Misha follows him seconds later, groaning right into Jensen’s ear as he comes inside him. They hold each other through the aftershocks, Jensen clinging to him tighter. They’re pressed together all along their fronts and it’s too much for Jensen’s hypersensitive self. He lets himself relax into Misha’s arms as they breathe in unison, coming down from the high.

Misha recovers first, slowly letting Jensen down from the wall, adjusting his grip so he’s supporting Jensen’s arms and shoulders, keeping him steady as he gets his feet back.Their heavy breathing fills the empty bathroom, and Misha wraps his arm around Jensen’s waist, holds him up, his back still pressed up to the wall. Misha kisses his temple and nuzzles at his cheek, where the edge of his beard and skin meet.

“Okay?” Misha asks, voice soft with a tinge of worry.

“Yeah, perfect. I needed that,” Jensen reassures him.

Misha chuckles. “Clearly. Can you stand by yourself?”

Jensen tests his legs, they’re shaky but he will manage fine. Once he gets onstage in a bit and back into the element of the con he won’t even notice. “If I say no will you keep holding me?”

“I’ll hold you for at least for a few more minutes until we need to leave,” Misha says, teasing. There’s a twinkle in his eye that means Jensen’s going to get some awesome cuddles tonight.

Jensen drops his head down onto Misha’s shoulder, taking deep breath. It’s then that he notices the fairly large stain covering the front of Misha’s shirt.

“Uh Mish, you got... a little something,” Jensen starts, and points down at the come stain. It’s smack dab in the middle and no amount of water is going to get rid of it.

“Oh shit,” Misha starts giggling, glancing down at the front of his shirt.

“Fuck.” Jensen’s giggling along with him, and it morphs into a full-bodied laugh that has his head bumping the wall behind him.

“What am I going to do?” Misha asks. His voice is pitched higher in panic. They were technically supposed to be onstage twenty minutes ago.

“Text Jared,” Jensen says through his laughter.

“What’s Jared going to do?”

“He always brings extra shirts with him because of his sweating problem, so he can bring you one.”

“Fuck, alright.”

Misha moves back from Jensen enough to dig his phone out of his pocket and starts tapping away at it. Jensen reads while Misha quickly texts Jared. He keeps a hand on Misha’s hip, low and underneath the hem of his t-shirt. He’s not done touching him yet, and going to take advantage of their privacy.

**Hey, can you bring me one of your shirts? I’m in the bathroom closest to the stage.**

_**Jared: Why?! Wait aren’t you supposed to be onstage right now? What did you do ;)** _

**It got stained.**

_**Jared: Oh did it now, wonder how that happened. Lemme guess, Jensen is there.** _

**Yes, can you just hurry please.**

_**Jared: Hahahahahahahahaha.** _

_**Jared: Haahahahahahahaha.** _

**_Jared: HA. What if I said no? You’d be fucked._ **

**You wouldn’t.**

**_Jared: No, I’m not mean. Give me like two minutes to grab one from the green room and I’ll be over_. **

**Thanks, asshole.**

“We’re never going to hear the end of this are we,” Misha says with a heavy sigh. He pockets his phone and moves back towards Jensen.

His hands slip along the curve of Jensen’s waist and suddenly Jensen forgets how to breathe. “Nope. Wanna makeout while we wait?”

Misha looks up at him, expression one of wonder and full of love. “You’re ridiculous,” he says.

Man Jensen missed this, Jensen missed _him._

Jensen shrugs and plays with the hem of Misha’s shirt with his fingers. “Yeah well, we might as well make most of this right?”

“Right,” Misha says, and then tips his head up to a little to kiss Jensen.

It’s soft and slow not at all like the desperation of the past twenty minutes, just them taking their time and enjoying the way they move together.

There’s a sudden rap on the door that causes both Misha and Jensen to jump apart, followed by Jared’s whisper-yelled, “It’s Jared.”

Misha glances over at Jensen as the two of them hastily pull up their pants and then crosses over to the door, unlocking it and sticking his head around the edge of the door.

Jared starts snickering the moment he sees Misha, the mess of his hair, and Jensen half-hidden behind him and his matching sex hair.

“You guys are so fucked.”

“Fuck you,” Misha says and flips him off.

Jared tosses the shirt right at Misha’s face and grins.

“Just so you know Daniela’s getting antsy so you might wanna move it.”

Misha tosses the clean shirt to Jensen who catches it easily and watches while Misha strips the dirty one and throws it back at Jared.

“Hey!” Jared replies, scowling in disgust as he pulls t-shirt down from his face.

Misha holds out his hand and Jensen hands him the clean one, enjoying the view of his back while Misha slips the new shirt on.

“Take that and put it in the green room, in like a bag or something I don’t know. Somewhere I can find it later,” Misha explains.

“You so owe me,” Jared says wagging his finger at the two of them.

This time Jensen flips him off, right before he closes the door, but the three of them are all laughing. It’s certainly going to be a story they’ll bring up again, especially Jared.

* * *

Jensen and Misha spend the next fifteen minutes hectically trying to fix their hair and look put together enough to go onstage. There’s another knock on the door, Daniela this time, scolding them.

“You’re late! Hurry please!”

Jensen yells back, “Just a few more minutes. Really not feeling great right now, something I ate I think, maybe too much alcohol.”

Misha shoots him a look and Jensen holds up his hands. “What? Am I supposed to say, “Sorry we’re too busy fucking in the bathroom?”

“Try that next time and see how well that goes over.”

“Fuck you.”

“Mmm think I just fucked you,” Misha replies, smirking at him.

Jensen rolls his eyes and has to fight back the urge to ignore his hair and rumpled clothing and kiss that cocky smirk off his face.

“You almost ready?” Misha asks.

“Just gimme... like two more minutes.”

Misha crosses the bathroom to where Jensen is still messing with his hair, desperately trying to get it back to normal. He slips and arm around Jensen’s waist without warning, pressing up against him from behind and kisses his neck.

“I’ll stall them, take your time.”

He presses one last lingering kiss against Jensen’s cheek and smacks his ass, then he’s gone, the bathroom door clicking shut behind him.

Jensen gives himself a few minutes to talk down the new bud of arousal blooming within him. Once he feels enough in control of himself and his appearance is passable, he heads out towards the stage.

Misha is already out there chatting casually with the audience. He’s trying so hard, cracking jokes with the fans, acting faux confused as to what’s taking Jensen so long. There’s a latent anticipation in his voice, and Jensen knows Misha loves doing this yearly panel with him as much as Jensen does. This year, Jensen thinks as he steps out and into view of all the fans, he’s going to make sure it’s memorable.

**Author's Note:**

> Blame cockles, they made me do it. 
> 
>  
> 
> Feel free to come yell at me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/anastiels) ;).


End file.
